Pimo
Creep-p is salty because Creep-p is salty because Pimo has someone that loves him, fuckass (fukass, fucass, fukazz, fucazz) Concept Pimo was created on Creep-p (Eyeris)'s stream 'Let's talk about fanloids'. The stream was the 2nd episode of Vocapod. The hosts were Creep-p and Torrentprincess (Belle). Streamed 21.08.17 He was made when Eyeris misspelled 'Piko' as 'Pimo' Relationships * Creep-P (Eyeris), his daddy, he loves him and wants him to notice him but he also hates him due to the fact he never gets love from his daddy, like if u cri everytime * Desuru Edgeku , hates her because shes too edgy * Fuckass/Fukass(Fukase), his boyfriend and loves him <3 * Pima , his genderbend Trivia * Pimo is a ninja so he's boneless * He runs off Coconut Pepsi * The﻿ urban dictionary definition of pimo: Noun: A want to be Pimp; try hard Pimp; a failed Pimp. * He liked the Emoji Movie unironically * Lives on Shota Island * He plays Minecraft * Pimo's favorite Adventure Time Character is BMO * Pimo watches Boku No Pico * Pimo's archenemy is Despacito * Pimo has an unknown genderbend named Pima * Pimo is the new mascot of﻿ Domino's Pizza *Pimo is scared of blue things *Pimo cant ever get it up *Eyeris is his daddy *Pimo likes his pizza boneless *Pimo will die if he doesnt have his coconut pepsi *Pimo likes to wear dresses in his freetime *Pimo overuses "Henlo" *Pimo can't swear because he is only 12, which makes saying his boyfriend's name very difficult *Pimo always looks like this ٩( ᐛ )و *Pimomo? *Because of rejection from his father, he now copes by keeping a diary on watt pad @ https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheRealPimo *Alongside Wattpad, Pimo also has a Twitter, @ https://twitter.com/TheRealPimo , where he once tried to reach out to his father but was sadly rejected *On the 4th of September 2017, Pimo learnt that he has a "fan" who goes by the name of "kitty-nekone" and shares his profile picture. He is very grateful and had this to say: "Thank. I am honoured" *Can he have the succ? *Pimo wears Crocs unironically Pimo's Song Pimos 2nd song: Coconut pepsi, the only thing I need Helps me to live, helps with my daddy issues 'I am your son' I plead When he says no, I get the blue Aaah, why do you hate me so much Like Western producers never do happy songs Aaah, at least my mummy likes me She the one who helped me meet Fuckass Fuckass, Fuckass I love you You're like the daddy that loves me Give me crystal pepsi now Yum, yum, yum down the hatch Aaah, why do you hate me so much Like Western producers never do happy songs Aaah, at least my mummy likes me She the one who helped me meet Fuckass (A long long long bit with no vocals) Please save me, save me Oh oh oh oh HELP MEEEEE!! Aaah, why do you hate me so much Like Western producers never do happy songs Aaah, at least my mummy likes me She the one who helped me meet Fuckass Daddy, daddy, daddy Please Mummy, mummy, mummy Help me My daddy doesn't love me Love me, love me (repeats love me until there's no music) Category:Derivative of Utatane Piko Category:Fanloid Category:Voiced Category:Derivative Category:Subderivative Category:Voice from Utatane Piko Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Voice from SeeU Category:Voice from Ryuto